


【1827】鬼一副见了你的样子.jpg

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing
Kudos: 6





	【1827】鬼一副见了你的样子.jpg

又是插队的  
——  
日常ooc  
是神父云雀x魅魔纲这种设定  
是车  
——  
泽田纲吉被抓了。  
胆小的泽田纲吉作为一个魅魔根本就不合格，他好不容易才鼓起勇气出来觅食，想要成为一只优秀的魅魔，结果出来就啃上了一个硬骨头。  
“呀——你好呀，人类君。”泽田纲吉从草丛里跳出来，飘在空中拦住了来人的去路，“我是魅魔哦。”  
遮挡度较低的衣服，小短裤后面屁股都快露出一半了，泽田纲吉不自在地甩甩尾巴，说实话这身衣服让他觉得挺羞耻的，但是他又不像别的魅魔一样有好看的脸蛋或者火辣的身材，只能靠缩减衣服的布料来提高自己的魅力值了。  
泽田纲吉试着努力回忆起自家表哥给他写的攻略，贴近对方的胸膛，斜瞥着他：“知道魅魔吗？我能给你快乐，让你体会到——”  
云雀恭弥面无表情地看着泽田纲吉在他面前搔首弄姿——这小东西翻着白眼说什么呢。  
“我说你。”云雀恭弥一把就掐住了泽田纲吉脖子，“没看清我穿的是什么吗。”  
泽田纲吉刚刚下定决心看到来了个人就蹿出来了，还真没仔细看过云雀恭弥，他被人拎着脖子举起来才仔细打量了一下云雀恭弥身上的黑色长袍——这是个神父。  
他疯了吗怎么找上这么个人？！  
泽田纲吉扑腾了一下，但是没挣开云雀恭弥。  
“我我我……我错了……我没有，我只是……”泽田纲吉哭着恳求对方，“在这之前我一个人都没有害过，从来没有尝过人类的味道，但是这么久了饿得实在忍不住了，这还是我第一次……求您放过我吧我再也不敢了哇——”  
云雀恭弥做了这么久的武装神父，这么怂的恶魔还真是头一次见。  
“我我我我什么都愿意做……求您了……”  
云雀恭弥的呼吸一滞。  
该说不愧是魅魔吗……这副可怜的样子也能魅惑人心。这要不是他，别人早就中招了。  
云雀恭弥皱起眉头，松开了泽田纲吉的脖子。  
“谢，谢谢神父大人……呀啊——”  
云雀恭弥又扯住了泽田纲吉的尾巴，尾巴可比脖子要命多了，泽田纲吉扇了两下翅膀也没飞起来，只好被云雀恭弥拉走了。  
泽田纲吉觉得自己命不久矣。  
云雀恭弥就跟带着个气球一样回了教会，这次泽田纲吉终于开始拼命反抗：“不要！进去我会死的！我一定会死的求您了——”  
云雀恭弥捉住他的脚腕，一甩手就把泽田纲吉扔了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——”泽田纲吉惨叫了半天才发现他什么事都没有。  
“咦？”泽田纲吉拍拍自己的身体，“我没事？”  
“你不是说你没伤害过人吗，那自然没事。”云雀恭弥走进来，伸手不知道拧了一下哪里，十字架下突然出现了一条暗道，“进去。”  
“那个……”  
“不然就死。”  
“我进！我进！”  
泽田纲吉小心翼翼地飞下去，黑暗并不影响他的视野，左看右看泽田纲吉觉得这里似乎是个……牢房？  
牢房？！  
他还没来得及吃惊完，一把手铐突然出现锁在了他的手腕上，泽田纲吉一回头，手铐的另一端正牵在云雀恭弥的手里。  
“神……神父大人？”  
“云雀恭弥。”云雀恭弥从上面走下来，“我的名字。”  
“云雀先生……你这是……”  
“我是这个教会的武装神父。”云雀恭弥居然跟他话起了家常，“不过这里也只有我一个人就是了。”  
“知道那些人都去哪了吗？”  
背后传来的声音泽田纲吉的心剧烈跳动着，根本不敢接话。  
“他们被恶魔附身，除魔后被我赶出去了。”云雀恭弥扯了一下手铐，泽田纲吉被他扯得一个趔趄，摔进他的怀里，“那些废物我不需要。”  
“而你居然敢来诱惑我，胆子很大嘛，小魅魔。”  
“我我我我胆子子不不不大……我我我……”  
云雀恭弥摸着他的腰：“我还蛮中意你的，做我的使魔吧。”  
“……哎？”  
“想要的话，我的精液随时都可以给你哦。”  
泽田纲吉一愣的功夫，他的小短裤里已经有一只手伸了进去，圆润的屁股被人抚摸着，从来没有被人碰过的小魅魔突然体会到了从没有过的滋味，身体本能地翘起了屁股让对方摸得更顺手一点。  
“唔……”  
“真是的。”云雀恭弥另一只手隔着衣服掐住泽田纲吉胸前的乳头，“明明没有和人做过，怎么会这么淫荡呢。”  
泽田纲吉扭了扭腰：“啊……对不起，因为我是个魅魔所以……啊——”  
屁股蹭过什么坚硬的东西，泽田纲吉忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
想要……好想要啊……已经忍了十四年了……不管是被插入的感觉，还是精液的味道，他都没有尝过，向这个男人屈服的话，就能得到想要的一切了。  
这样想着，泽田纲吉的脖子上出现了一个项圈。  
云雀恭弥抱着他，低声笑了一下：“这么想和我签订契约吗？主动把项圈放到脖子上可不是个好恶魔。”  
“魅魔就是这样的。”泽田纲吉脱下自己的短裤，里面是真空的，精致的小肉棒半抬着头流出一点透明的液体，“想要……想要……只要可以满足我，随便你对我做什么都可以。”  
很羞耻，但是和身边飘着的若有似无的淫靡味道比起来不值一提。泽田纲吉快要被这甜美的精液诱惑得射出来了，原本应该是诱惑人的一方，现在却因为渴求对方的味道主动给自己套上了枷锁。  
泽田纲吉转过身来解开云雀恭弥的裤子，略带恳求地看着他，云雀恭弥揉揉他的脑袋——  
“喜欢的话就自己舔吧。”  
于是泽田纲吉便迫不及待地跪在地上，张嘴含住了云雀恭弥的肉棒。  
啊——好大啊……这就是人类的味道吗？  
小魅魔卖力地舔着神父，这种事情深深刻在每个魅魔的灵魂深处，他们天生就是要享受性爱的种族，湿润温暖的口腔包裹着云雀恭弥的下体，他忍不住按住泽田纲吉的头，将自己深深插进泽田纲吉的嘴里。  
“唔——”  
“……嗯……”  
很快云雀恭弥就在泽田纲吉的嘴里射了出来，白色的液体因为太多从泽田纲吉的嘴角流下，泽田纲吉咽下嘴里的精液，因为快感全身都在颤抖，不知道什么时候硬挺的下体也跟着射了出来：“哈啊——这个味道……我还是……我还是第一次知道……”  
脖子上的项圈似乎收紧了一点，云雀恭弥弯腰把他抱起来，泽田纲吉身上的精液蹭脏了他的神父袍，但云雀恭弥倒也没有嫌弃，他轻轻地按压着泽田纲吉早已开始自动分泌粘液的后穴：“这里……”  
泽田纲吉立刻回答：“想要！”  
“想要嘛……想要……”泽田纲吉抱着云雀恭弥的脖子，“要满足我魅魔的契约才会成立，虽然这里味道也很好，但还是想要被插入啊——”  
云雀恭弥直接插进了三根手指，让泽田纲吉忍不住叫出声。  
“真是便利呢，这个身体。”  
“啊……是……因为我……因为我想要变成云雀先生的东西。”泽田纲吉玩弄着自己的身体，将自己还软软的小肉棒和云雀恭弥已经有了抬头迹象的下体贴在一起摩擦，“我从来……从来不知道……和人做爱是这么……这么快乐的事……啊——”  
云雀恭弥手上的力道重了一点：“是个男人这么上你你都会这样吗。”  
泽田纲吉颤抖了一下，似乎有什么奇怪的感觉混在快感里让他丧失了更多的思考能力，他因为要回答问题失神了好半天，最后才终于开口：“因为……因为我很淫荡？”  
大概他自己都不知道在说什么了，可是云雀恭弥却因为他的回答没由来地突然觉得火大。  
已经快要成为我的使魔了，还在说什么呢。  
云雀恭弥拉开他的大腿用力地将自己蓄势待发的肉棒狠狠插了进去。  
“啊——”比想象中更加坚硬粗大的东西终于插了进来，泽田纲吉手忙脚乱地抓住云雀恭弥的衣服，免得自己因为脱力滑下去，“云雀先生……云雀先生……好大啊——啊……”  
“你这里面……还真是紧啊……”和口腔完全不同的感觉，下体的每一个地方都被嫩肉紧紧地贴着，魅魔有着最适合做爱的身体，就连雄性都能随时做好被人插的准备，泽田纲吉的后穴一收缩云雀恭弥就好像下面被紧紧吸住一样。不过还不行，现在还不能射出来。轻易让他尝到甜头可不行，恶魔是索取无度的种族，要让他明白谁才是主人，天性的欲望就能驱使他献出一切。  
“啊——”泽田纲吉扭着腰，方便云雀恭弥能在他的身体里抽插，每次被狠狠顶到，泽田纲吉都会淫荡地浪叫，求云雀恭弥再快一点，顶他的敏感点，让他更舒服一点。可是云雀恭弥就是不听他的，在周围磨磨蹭蹭，还握着他的尾巴，让泽田纲吉快疯了。  
“对了，我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“泽田……泽田纲吉……”  
“泽田纲吉。”云雀恭弥捏着他的下巴，“我再说一遍，这不是征求意见，只是在通知你，你要成为我的使魔了，知道吗。”  
“是……”泽田纲吉望着他，湿润的眼睛里写满了欲望，“我是云雀先生的使魔了……所以请把我变成云雀先生的形状吧——”  
脖子上的项圈越来越紧，终于完全贴上了泽田纲吉的脖子，就好像它本来就长在那里一样。魅魔的契约完成了大半，只要云雀恭弥射在泽田纲吉的身体里，小魅魔就永远是他的东西了。  
于是云雀恭弥也不再客气，在泽田纲吉体内抽插的速度也越来越快，每一下都顶在要命的敏感点上，舒服得泽田纲吉翅膀尖都在颤抖，云雀恭弥摸着他的后背，狠狠地拧了一下翅膀根的软肉，最敏感的地方传来的痛感和快感让泽田纲吉突然射了出来，后穴因为高潮突然一阵收缩，夹得云雀恭弥也忍不住在泽田纲吉的后穴里射了。  
精液射在肠壁上的感觉让泽田纲吉断断续续射了两三股才停下来，他的脸上露出一副被玩坏的表情看着云雀恭弥：“啊……我被……我被云雀先生射在身体里了……”  
云雀恭弥抱着他，却没有拔出来：“这些不要浪费了。”  
“是……我会好好用这里吃掉的。”泽田纲吉收缩后穴又夹了一下云雀恭弥的肉棒——  
“主人。”  
……  
“啊啊啊啊我……”泽田纲吉抱住头生怕云雀恭弥打他，“我不是故意的我我我……”  
云雀恭弥：这孩子一做完就判若两人了。  
怎么会这么怂啊……  
“对不起让神父大人和我这种下流的恶魔做了……”  
云雀恭弥摩擦了一下泽田纲吉脖子上的项圈：“现在该叫我什么了？”  
这一下就好像直接摸在了他的脖子上一样让泽田纲吉的小腹一紧。  
“……主人。”他现在又害怕，又有些希望云雀恭弥能像刚刚那样给他更多。  
“云雀先生就可以。”云雀恭弥揉揉他的头。  
泽田纲吉被他摸着头，总觉得云雀恭弥好像微妙地变得温柔了一点。  
“云雀……先生。”泽田纲吉抱住他轻轻蹭了两下。  
他的使魔真可爱。  
——  
这边是一点补充设定，毕竟是车，看个爽就行了。  
但是我会忍不住做设定（白眼）  
纲是平时很害羞但是真做起来会很配合的那种，毕竟种族设定嘛没得办法，幼年期衣着比较暴露，不过成长起来后云雀会因为不想让别人看他所以衣服逐渐增多。能飞，平时都是飘着的，开心的时候会乱甩尾巴，经常甩到云雀身上，然后被云雀抓回去惩♂罚。  
顺带一提给他写了攻略的表哥是Giotto，不过看起来明显没有学到精髓。  
云雀的职业是武装神父，负责退治恶魔什么的，因为除魔手段很可怕被教会里的人敬畏着，久而久之有些人因为害怕他所以被恶魔寄生，云雀暴力除魔之后正常的人也不愿意呆在这里了，现在这个教会只有他一个人。  
看到纲好感度比较高除了小动物可爱比较合他心意，还有纲从来没有害过人是可以进教会的恶魔的原因。  
想要使魔的主要目的是教会太大了他不想打扫。  
教会地下的牢房一般是解剖恶魔尸体用的，换句话说如果纲不配合的话他下一秒就能躺在那里（？）。  
一般的恶魔签订契约用血就可以了，但是魅魔需要做爱，签订契约后就只能对着契约对象发情了，正常情况下魅魔为了享受不会签订契约的，纲还小不懂事，直接就把自己卖了。  
口交的时候比较快，因为云雀是第一次（得到了毫无用处的情报）。但知道一些理论所以看起来还是很熟练的，说实话云雀对这种事没什么看法，顶多也就是签订契约的一部分操作。  
不过中途突然觉得有点爽就是了。


End file.
